Wonderfully Unexpected
by SorasKey
Summary: Hermione and Draco Malfoy make a surprisingly good family together, even if things can't always be perfect for their children.


**.._Wonderfully_ Unexpected..**

**Written by SorasKey**

**-**_a little bit of Dramione for the winter season_**-**

Hermione stared into her reflection in the giant mirror in the master bathroom. _Hermione Malfoy._ She murmered to herself. Back in school, she never would have seen that coming. Especially after her long lasting crush on Ron became a reality. But that quickly faded as soon as it came and she was now _happily_ married to her so-called enemy.

She was a Malfoy now, and she fully accepted it.

She continued to stare at herself in the mirror, a simple gray sweater hanging loosely on her shoulders and dark jeans hanging perfectly on her hips. Her concentration was only broken when the door opened and she turned to see a little girl around the age of four.

She had long blonde hair, white blonde, and it was spiral curled. Her face was a soft heart shape like her mother's, all the features the same. But her eyes were a light steel gray color, like her father's.

"Mummy, would you brush my hair?" She called out softly across the room. She toyed with the end of her pale blue dress.

"Sure, come here, darling." Hermione cooed in response, beckoning her daugther closer. When she was within arms reach, Hermione pulled her up into her lap and immediately began running her fingers through her daughter's hair. She smiled at her reflection which now focused on a pale little girl with pouty pink lips.

Hermione began humming softly as she watched her daughter poke at the various make-ups left on her vanity.

"Mione!" A sudden shout filled the house and Hermione instantly directed her eyes to the door. A second later, the owner of the husky voice appeared in the doorway dressed in black slacks and a black dress shirt that was currently unbuttoned, exposing a white tshirt underneath. "Have you seen my green tie, love?" He asked, his eyes softening at the sight of his wife and daughter.

"In the closet, dear. On your tie rack, where it should be." She smiled at his annoyed expression.

"I looked there earlier and it wasn't there. I swear, it's not there-" His voice cut off when he presumably found his tie exactly where Hermione said it would be.

"Found it?" She called into the bedroom.

"Yes, love." He muttered back in the same annoyed tone.

"Daddy's silly isn't he?" Hermione turned her attention to her daughter, smiling into her ear, earning a giggle in response.

All was silent as Draco was getting ready and Hermione was brushing her hair when a shrill shriek filled the air.

"Mione, your son's upset." Draco's voice called to his wife.

"He's your son when he's acting like you." Was her reply and he just popped his head in to glare at her.

"Come along, sweetheart. Mummy's being mean this morning." Draco said, motioning for his daughter. She just giggled and kissed her mother on the cheek before following her father, her little hand natually slipping into his much bigger one.

Hermione once again stared into the mirror. Never in school did she imagine she'd have blonde children and here she was with two. The Malfoy genes were oh-so strong.

"Mione!" Draco's voice called out to her again. "He wants you, apparently." She smiled to herself before making her way to the nursery.

In a matter of seconds she was at her husband's side, looking into the crib at a very upset toddler. Draco was attempting to silence the young Malfoy but obviously needed much help, causing his daughter to laugh and pull at his slacks.

"Oh, Draco, you're useless sometimes." She joked, reaching in to pluck her son from his bed. He had soft blonde, baby hair and steel gray eyes like his father's. His features were hard to tell from there, but he did have his mother's nose. But she just knew he would have the strong cheekbones of his father's when he gets older. "Shh, sweetheart, mummy's here, shhh." She began to rock him, quieting his sobs in the process.

"How you do that I will never know." Draco muttered, picking up his daughter, whom was still poking at his legs. "And what do you want, little one?" He nuzzled his nose against hers, causing hers to crinkle.

"Don't go to work today, daddy. I want to play in the snow." His heart fell a little at this, looking at Hermione for assistance. She just watched him for a response, gently patting her son's back.

"How about tonight, love?" She made a face, knowing what was coming. "Daddy's going to go to work today and come home early so we can play in the snow till it gets dark, alright? You know daddy hates leaving his little princess here all day while he has to work all day long." He confirmed his little speech with a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright, daddy. But hurry home! Mummy and I will be waiting." She clung to his neck lovingly, giving him the biggest hug she could muster.

"Bye, love." He gave her another kiss before setting her on the ground again. "I'll best be going now. I'll see you tonight." He returned her hug before turning to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before doing the same to his son. "See you tonight, Mione." He gave her a sad smile, knowing full well that she knew what he was thinking, then walked towards the fireplace in the living room to floo to the Ministry.

* * *

Hermione Malfoy watched as her husband and daughter laugh and play in the newly fallen snow in the backyard as she rocked her son in her arms. She loved her family, even if the Ministry did everything they could to tear them apart, even if it wasn't on purpose. She knew they were still rebuilding, even after it had been years since the War.

A soft _crack_was heard followed by the running of water and Hermione knew Draco was in the process of bathing their daughter before putting her to bed. She always hated when he'd use magic for no reason, but was also thankful he chose to get her inside quickly before she had a chance to get sick. Apparation often came in handy.

* * *

"Hello, love." Draco's voice called out into his bedroom as he peered in. Hermione had already put her son to sleep, was in her pajamas and was lying in bed, reading.

She looked up to see him enter and go into the closet to change, leaving the door open. Years of Quidditch and fighting (though she hated to think of that nowadays) sculpted his body into what it was today. His muscles were defined, not as much as they did back then, but still very much in shape for a father. His usually parted white blonde locks were now mussed up and falling down to his eyes, begging for a good trim. She watched as he put on a clean tshirt and pajama pants before coming to get under the silky green sheets.

"She misses you, you know." She said, speaking of their daughter.

"I know. And every morning breaks my heart even more. I can't wait until I'll be able to actually come home on time." He muttered, though they both knew that wouldn't happen for a long time.

"You're a good father to her, you know that, Draco." She turned to face him.

"And you're an even better mother. Only one I know able to get that boy to calm down." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her closer.

"He's exactly like you, must mean I'm the only one that knows how you act." She muttered back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He rested peacefully on her shoulder, smelling the sweet smell of her shampoo. Her fingers absentmindedly ran through his hair.

"Must be, love, must be." His voice grew more forced as he tried to remain awake.

"Sleep, Draco. Heaven knows you need it." She leaned her head down slightly to brush her lips against the top of his head. She followed this by setting her discarded book on the night stand and turned off the light.

A few adjustments later and she lay facing away from him, curled perfectly into his body as he smiled into her hair. And they lay like that all night, sleeping peacefully, dreaming of their family and how wonderfully unexpected it truly was.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

This oneshot is extremely random and doesn't really fit the book whatsoever, but that's why it's fanfiction. I just love this couple and wanted to write them. Though I did write one previously, I have yet to post it, but I will eventually. But aren't you all proud I can write something that isn't Kingdom Hearts? I am. But I am still writing BL, so no worries. It's just going to be awhile as usual, so it's perfect.

But I hoped you liked this little oneshot. Oh, and please excuse my mistakes, this wasn't proofread.

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


End file.
